


Day 10

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Pepper and Natasha in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10

Pepper Potts felt a small smile press against her shoulder, a firm hand running down to clasp their fingers together.

“Morning,” Pepper murmured sleepily, comfortable in Natasha’s bed. She opened her eyes to see a mop of red curls. Pepper loved knowing, in her precise and organised life with her precise and organised lover, that she was the only person who could see Nat like this; messy hair, sleepy and totally relaxed.

“You know, we probably have months of sick leave. We could just stay here for a while,” muttered Natasha.

“I would love that,” Pepper laughed, rolling them over


End file.
